Fiery Heart
by ninjaangelprincess
Summary: Running away from a fire. Journey to find one's self. Arranged marriage and enraged parents. New friends, being a traitor. Having to hunt fugitive loved ones. Joining a war to fight against family. Life is full of surprises, isn't it?
1. Avatar Girl

-Two months ago, near a neutral village outside the Fire Nation-  
A gray haired Fire Nation general leads a group of maybe five soldiers on komodo rhinos to a village of refugees that has remained neutral since the war began. General Iroh is hoping to make a deal with the village leader, the grandson of the noble who founded the village in protest of the war as a place where all four nations to live together freely. The general has given his soldiers strict orders not to harm or threaten anyone from the village but yet he has a feeling of apprehension of something going horribly wrong.

As General Iroh and his soldiers near the village, they are greeted by the village's head family and the village benders and warriors. A brown haired, green eyed man in a blue and red warrior's outfit and a black haired, blue eyed woman in green and orange fighting kimono stand at the front. They are the head family of Atarashii Kazoku.

"What is it that you want with our village General Iroh?" the village leader questions, his hands resting on the hilt and sheath of a broad sword at his side.

"Calm down Izuku. I only wish to speak with you about a proposition on behalf of the Fire Lord Ozai. There's no need for violence," Iroh answers.

"The Fire Lord has never shown any concern for this village before. What does he want from us during this time of war?" Izuku's wife, Iraia, asks harshly.

"Fire Lord wishes for the Avatar girl within your village to be handed over to him so that she may be trained to fight on our side to win the war once and for all," one of the Fire Nation soldiers states proudly.

"What?/No," Izuku and Iraia gasp, fear and shock in their voices for the Avatar girl the soldier spoke of is their only child, their eight year old daughter Akiko who, thankfully, is safe at home, or so they thought.

A spunky, defiant little girl with brownish black hair and dark blue-green eyes is hiding just off the forest path her parents and the Fire Nation soldiers are on. In Atarashii Kazoku, the New Family village, the little girl, Akiko, is called the Avatar girl because she is the child of a family that can bend the four elements and shows signs of having inherited the abilities of her parents.

"Izuku, Iraia," General Iroh begins, "Fire Lord Ozai has offered to train your daughter as a Fire Nation soldier and in exchange for your allowance of this, your village we be protected as though it was the Fire Nation capital itself."

"And what if we refuse?" Iraia questions cruelly. She is ready to fight if she must to protect her daughter as is her husband.

"We will take her by force," the soldier who spoke earlier announces as he and his fellow soldiers prepare to fight.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" the general orders. "I gave orders that no one would be harmed!"

"If they will not agree to Lord Ozai's demands, then they will be forced to!"

"Iraia, everyone, prepare to fight," Izuku says as he opens the leather skin on his right side and creates a water whip in front of him while the waterbenders behind him do the same.

"Fire Lord Ozai will not take my daughter," Iraia's voice darkens. The earth and airbenders behind her prepare to attack on her signal, her dark voice a sign that she will kill if it's called for.

"Attack!" the soldier calls and he and his fellow soldiers charge forward on their komodo rhinos to attack.

Almost instantly, the lead soldier is sent back off his rhino and into a tree by a blast of air from Araia and is pinned to said tree by an earthbending attack from the woman. The trapped soldier's rhino charges at Araia but is stopped by one of the other earthbenders, the creature's feet encased in hardened earth. Iraia and the earthbenders do the same to the rest of the rhinos while the airbenders fend off the attacks of the firebenders.

General Iroh shouts commands at his soldiers to fall back. Only one listens but not after finding out how dangerous Izuku is. The soldier had ran at Izuku and tried to hit him with a blast of fire. Izuku had defended himself with waterbending and retaliated with his own firebending attack.

The other village waterbenders fend off the firebenders but one of the attacks gets past the waterbenders and sets a tree on fire. Iraia earthbends a large clump of hardened earth and sends is at the firebenders who haven't yet fled and chases them away while the water and airbenders try to put out the fire before it reaches their village.

Akiko's eyes widen as the fire nears her. She is both fascinated by fire and terrified of its destructive power. With the flames spreading towards her home faster than her parents and the village benders can contain them and the flames getting closer to her, she runs away from the flames as General Iroh and her father bend the flames away from the trees and towards the holes in the ground from Iraia and the earthbenders' attacks. Some of the flames had come within an inch of Akiko's hiding place, scaring her badly.

Akiko's little feet carry her away from the flames threatening her home and to the nearest city, the capital of the Fire Nation, the place her life would change forever.

--

Author's Note: I honestly don't know if I'll finish this story or not but I at least have the first three parts done.


	2. Strange Little Firebending Girl

-Fire Nation Capital-  
General Iroh and his younger brother, Fire Lord Ozai, walk through the streets of the capital as the discuss events from two months ago.

"So the girl vanished then?" the Fire Lord asks his brother.

"Yes, the Avatar girl Akiko of Atarashii Kazoku is missing," General Iroh replies. "No one knows what happened to her. The leaders of the village, Izuku and Iraia, had left her at home when I went to speak with them. No one in the village saw her leave and even after aiding the villagers in the search for her, we've found no trace of her."

"That's too bad. According to stories from her village, the little Avatar girl inherited her parent's bending abilities. Let's just hope our enemies haven't got her, otherwise it will be on your head Iroh," Ozai states as they near a street lined with food vendors.

"She might've heard the fighting and snuck out of the house and into the forest in fear. As I reported, the soldiers disobeyed my orders not to attack. The girl might be here had they not attacked and allowed me to negotiate with the village leaders."

"That is true," Ozai muses just as a vendor starts shouting.

"Give that back you little thief! I've had enough of you stealing from my shop!" a fruit vendor shouts as a little girl with slightly messy shoulder length brownish-black hair runs out of the shop, a bag of apples held close to her chest.

"Leave me alone, I haven't eaten since yesterday!" the girl shouts as she runs from the vendor and towards Fire Lord Ozai and General Iroh.

"I didn't know we had thieves here, Iroh," Ozai comments as the girl trips and the vendor attempts to take the apples from her.

"Neither did I, Lord Ozai," Iroh remarks. "Oh, and she's a firebender no less."

"Why you little!" the vendor shouts as he runs his now burnt hand. The little girl had burned the man's left arm without realizing she was firebending. "I'm going to have you hanged for that!"

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that," the girl apologizes fearfully as she scoots backwards on the ground and closer to Fire Lord Ozai and General Iroh.

"What a strange little firebending girl?" Iroh muses. "She shows promise don't you think?"

"Yes, I believe she has great potential. She's make an excellent firebender with the proper training," Ozai answers as the vendor grabs the girl and pulls her up by her wrist.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she tries to pull herself free but it doesn't help any for her feet are about a foot off the ground.

"I'll take those, thief," the vendor snarls as he takes the apples from her and goes to throw her aside like she was nothing but trash.

Iroh stops him though.

"I wouldn't do that I were you," Iroh warns and the vendor lets go of the girl's wrist when he realizes just who the two men in front of him are. The girl runs and hides behind a nearby barrel of something.

"F-fire Lord Ozai, G-general Iroh, I-I meant no disrespect by acting like that before you," the vendor bows out of respect and fear.

"Go back to your shop," Ozai orders and the vendor quickly obeys while Iroh walks to the girl's hiding spot.

"It's alright little one, I won't hurt you," Iroh says gently and the girl slowly pokes her head out from behind the barrel.

"I-I'm sorry I stole those apples," she apologizes as she crawls out and kneels in front of Iroh, her dark blue-green eyes holding a truly sad look. "I wouldn't have taken so many but the other orphans were hungry and we couldn't find any food without stealing it."

"It's alright. No one's going to hurt you. We'll get food to the other ophans, I promise," Iroh tells her as Ozai comes over.

"What's your name little firebender?" Ozai asks. "I am Ozai, the Fire Lord, and this is my brother, General Iroh."

"I know who you are," the girl snaps but then quickly covers her mouth. "I'm sorry. My name's Akiko, I got lost when I ran away from a fire two months ago and I've been living with the orphans here in this city."

"Akiko, hmm? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl," Iroh laughs and helps her to stand up. "That man didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, sir," Akiko answers.

"Where did you learn to firebend?" Ozai asks.

"Huh?" Akiko blinks a few times as her normal spunkiness returns, the fear of having that vendor chasing her wearing off. "I learned from the firebenders at the firebending academy. I watched them through a hole in the wall and imitated them until I could firebend."

"Would you like to learn to firebend properly and not have to live on the streets?" Ozai asks.

"Really?" Iroh nods to answer the girl, her eyes alight with excitement for a moment. "But what about the other orphans?"

"They'll have food sent to them until we can find them homes," Iroh answers. "Do we have a deal?"

"You got it!" Akiko says happily as Iroh and Ozai motion for her to walk between them. "But what do I call you two though? I mean, do I have to call you 'Fire Lord' and 'General'?"

"No, only when others are around. When you are with one or both us only, you may call me 'Father' and Iroh 'Uncle' until you are old enough to make you way home and back to your family," Ozai answers kindly, figuring that it'd be in his best interest to make the girl feel like family. "Now come, you will start your new life once we reach the castle."

"You will live the life a pretty young girl should live and you will be taught to firebend by the two of us," Iroh tells Akiko.

"I'll make you both proud, I swear it!" she says proudly, excitement filling her voice.


	3. Akiko's new life

-Fire Lord Ozai's Castle, just after sunset-  
"Where are we going Lord Ozai, General Iroh?" Akiko asks as she, Ozai, and Iroh walk through the castle halls.

A guard with a scar from his left temple down across his face to his right cheek is standing within earshot of their conversation.

"To the kitchens, little Akiko," Ozai says kindly and motions for the guard to have the chefs prepare a meal for the girl. "You're scrawnier than my son."

Akiko snorts and looks away. "I can't be _that_ scrawny."

"Pay no attention to that comment. You may be scrawnier than Prince Zuko but you're not scrawnier than Princess Azula," Iroh pats Akiko's head and she swats his hand away as the guard returns.

"Lord Ozai, the chefs have prepared the girl's food and have taken it to the dining hall," the guard bows respectfully.

"Good. Come Akiko, you need to get something to eat," Ozai leads the way to the dining hall after motioning for the guard to follow.

"W-wow," Akiko's eyes light up at the sight before her. "I've never seen a room this big or so much food before."

"Go on," Iroh tells her. "Eat your fill."

"R-really? I can have as much of this as I want?" she questions, her dark blue-green eyes shimmering brightly. Iroh and Ozai nods and she bows quickly while saying "Thank you" before running over to the table and filling a plate with various dishes.

"Lord Ozai, if I may, who is she?" the guard asks as she watches her eat.

"She's the Avatar girl from Atarashii Kazoku," Ozai answers. "And you will be in charge of watching her when she is not with either of us."

"Yes, Lord Ozai, but didn't the Avatar girl vanish two months ago?" the guard asks, his green eyes never leaving the girl.

"Yes, but her name, story, and appearance match that of the Avatar girl," Iroh answers.

"Then she will be living here?" the guard asks and Ozai nods. "What room should I have prepared for her?"

"Send a maid to prepare the room opposite Zuko's and then report back here. You will escort her to her room for your first task as her personal guard, Mikaru," Ozai orders and the guard leaves to inform the maid.

"What are thinking about, Ozai?" Iroh asks.

"That girl will be a force to be reckoned with once she has been properly trained. Keeping her loyal to us is a must," Ozai replies, not taking his eyes off Akiko.

"True but that's not what I meant and you know that, my brother."

"A powerful ruler needs powerful heirs, Iroh. Akiko will be trained to master all four elements but I think having her wed to Zuko someday may prove an even greater benefit to our nation."

"I agree, Ozai. But we cannot force them to wed if they do nothing but fight. I believe their personalities might clash."

"We will wait and see. We'll have them meet when they turn sixteen and if all goes well they'll be wed when they're both eighteen. I think there's only a few months difference between them," Ozai says as the guard, Mikaru, returns.

"The girl's bedchamber is ready and the maid insists she be bathed before she enters the room," Mikaru reports.

"That old woman will make the girl crazy. Akiko seems very independent and strong-willed for an eight year old," Iroh chuckles as Akiko walks over to them.

"The food here is a lot better than the stuff the vendors have," she comments. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Akiko," Ozai says and then motions to Mikaru. "This is Mikaru. He will be your personal guard and servant from now on and you may speak as freely around him as you would around Iroh and myself."

"Is that alright with you, Lady Akiko?" Mikaru asks, bowing to her.

"Huh? Yeah I guess but can you just call me 'Akiko'? 'Lady Akiko' sounds stuffy and formal," she answers.

"Of course, Akiko," Mikaru says. "Come this way and I'll show you to your room."

"Ok," she takes his hand smiling. "Night Father Ozai, night Uncle Iroh," she says before letting Mikaru lead her away.

"I almost feel bad for the maid," Iroh comments.

"Almost but not quite. She was horrible to us when we were that small and I don't think the years have done her any good," Ozai agrees. "Let's keep her away from Azula as well until she's at least a few years older. I don't think they'll be anything other than mortal enemies."

Iroh nods in agreement and both set off for their rooms.

-Akiko-  
"Wow, this place is huge," I tell Mikaru, excitement in my voice.

"So you like it here then?"

"Uh huh," I nod. "Hey, how come you, Father Ozai, and Uncle Iroh are so nice to me when the people outside the castle are kind of mean?"

"Well, I think it's because Lord Ozai and General Iroh think you're special. Personally, I think you're a little squirt who's in over her head because she learned how to firebend from watching the students at the academy," Mikaru answers laughing.

"How'd you know I watched the students at the academy?"

"I saw you there a few times. I kept the hole in the wall from being fixed just to see if you could learn to firebend."

"What are you my big brother or something?" I fake pout, a smile toying at my lips.

"If you'd rather call me that than your servant/guard, then yes, Squirt," Mikaru answers, snickering when he calls me squirt.

"Fine by me," I yawn as we turn left into another hallway where an old lady in a red and black kimono is waiting by a door. "Who's she?"

"Akiko, this is Agatha, one of the maids," Mikaru says. "She insists that you bathe and that your clothes are washed before you enter your room," he points to the door behind her.

"She's not giving me a choice is she?" I look up at Mikaru as he shakes his head. I sigh and let the old lady lead me back two hallways and right one before we reach the bathroom, an elegant room half the size of the dining hall with a tiled floor and walls and a marble bathtub and shower.

"Surely you've bathed before, girl?" Agatha asks as she pushes me into the room.

"Yes, I have," I snap although I am grateful to have her clawed hand off my shoulder.

"Good. The towels are next to the shower. Leave your clothes and towels in the basket in the corner and put on the robe hanging on wall when you're done. You'll have to go back to your room on your own. The Fire Lord is having me find clothes that will fit you," Agatha says as she shuts the door and walks off without even giving me a chance to thank her or say anything.

"What a witch," I mutter as I start the shower and set a towel down in front of it. I lock the door, throw my clothes in the basket, and leave my necklace, a little heart shaped multi-colored stone on a silver chain, on the towel rack before moving my four foot five self into the nice hot water.

Twenty minutes later, I'm wrapping myself in a nice fluffy towel to dry off, happy to have all the dirt and dust off of me. I put on the robe miss miserable, sorry, Agatha had pointed to and use the towel to dry my hair. I put both the towel I was standing on and the one for my hair in the basket and put my necklace back around my neck. I slip my shoes back on my feet and start to walk back to my room, hoping I won't get lost.

"Let's see, I've been walking for about ten minutes and I'm lost," I sigh as I pass another corridor and back up quickly. Mikaru is standing guard outside my door and I run to him. "Hi big brother," I say smiling.

"What took you so long, Squirt?" he asks.

"Uh, I kinda got a little lost," I tell him as he opens the door for me.

"You'll know your way soon enough. Now get some rest, you start firebending practice early."

"Ok, night big brother," I say and go into my room. "Wow."

My room's a bit smaller than the bathroom but it's not too small or too big. The bed's in the far left corner with a nightstand to the left of it. There's a big bookcase across from the door, and me, a desk with a lamp on it and a chair under it are to my left while there's a mannequin to the right for some reason. On-er in the wall between the bookcase and the mannequin is a small fireplace with a thing I think is called a grate in front of it and a dim fire in it.

"I'll see if there's anything in the desk tomorrow," I yawn as I turn off the lamp on the desk and the one on the nightstand before crawling into bed. 'I think life here won't be so bad, well except for putting up with Agatha,' I think as I fall asleep.


End file.
